1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically treated organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device having a stable surface morphology and an extended lifetime by being optically treated, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices are self-emissive devices with the advantages of wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and short response time. Types of light emitting devices include inorganic light emitting devices, in which an inorganic compound is included in an emissive layer, and organic light emitting devices in which an organic compound is included in the emissive layer. Organic light emitting devices have superior brightness, low driving voltage, shorter response time, and superior multi-color realization than inorganic light emitting devices. Therefore, many studies have focused on organic light emitting devices.
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of organic thin films, such as a light emitting layer, a hole injection layer, and a hole transport layer. Conventionally, after the organic thin films are stacked, to stabilize the organic thin films and to remove a solvent remaining in the organic thin films, an electric aging method such as pulse aging or a thermal baking method by which high heat is applied during a manufacturing process is used.
However, an organic light emitting device treated with these methods does not have a satisfactory level of durability and its organic thin films lack a stabilized surface morphology.